1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pet accessory devices, and more particularly to a pet restraint for positioning and holding a pet within a bathing tub during bathing and grooming activities.
2. Description of Related Art
A number of prior art devices are dedicated to grooming activities of animals, and in particular pets such as cats and dogs. All of these devices appear to be intended to restrain body movement as most pets are not likely to enjoy the bathing and grooming process, particularly within a bathtub, better suited for confining the mess of pet bathing to a easily cleanable area after bathing activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,746 to Salts discloses a rigid dog grooming restraint used to secure dogs in a stationary position atop a table while performing grooming operations. Albanese teaches a multi-purpose restraining strap used as a general purpose leash and a washing restraint for pets in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,325. A height adjustable grooming tether device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,464 to Davis.
Powers teaches an apparatus and a method for restraining, washing or grooming an animal atop a container lid having numerous drainage holes in U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,625. An animal grooming tethering device is taught by Prager et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,905.
The present invention provides an easily deployable suction engaging pet restraint device used singly or in pairs which positions and restrains the pet centrally within a bathtub for easy bathing and grooming activities.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.